Heavy Rain II
by blackbelt1122
Summary: Thoughts are shown in Italics....."The Brass Lantern"...... Words can not describe how much effort and emotion went into this chapter. Please enjoy and listen to some music from the game as you read it. It builds the tone and mood around the story... .. .
1. Prologue

Prologue-

* * *

Thursday

6:53 am

Slowly his eyes open up. He rests peacefully on his bed. The morning sun peaks through the crack of his windows.

_Morning already_.

He takes his thin covers and brings them to the side of the bed.

He gets up and walks over to his closet. He takes out a sleeve-less shirt. The shirt reads "ARMY"; the righting on the back reads "SID MEYER". His cell-phone starts beeping. He walks over to the phone that sits on the ground. He picks it up and reads the SMS message.

Sid, I made the reservations at Olivia's. Meet me there at 7:20. 3 Kate.

He smiles and puts the phone in his pocket. Sid walks down the stairs and enters his kitchen. Sid grabs a couple of grapes off the counter. He eats them as he leaves the house.

Sid opens the door and looks at the homes. The streets so calm and quiet, the cars that begin to pull out of the driveways. All so peaceful.

_Olivia's is about a mile from here. A nice jog should take up sometime._

Sid starts to jog down the street. As he jogs, 2 kids run after him. The kids sprint

Sid: You kids wanna race?

Kid: YEAH!

Sid: The blue mail box is the finish.

Kid: Ready? Set, GO!!

The kids sprint as fast as his legs can go. Sid keeps up with the little boys. The blue mail box is only a stone throw away. Sid slows down and acts a bit tired. The kids sprint past the blue mail box. The Kids jump up and down celebrating and laughing happily. Sid smiles and waves goodbye to the kids.

_Kate is always talking about kids. It would be nice to have one of our own. When we're married._

_--------_

Sid reaches the Bed and Breakfast. The violet sign in front of him reads "Olivia's". Sid walks into the house. There are few people in the dining area. Sid looks around for Kate. Unable to find her, he calmly walks up to the Receptionist.

Sid: I'm looking for Kate Bradley.

Receptionist: Ms. Bradley? She's on the second floor. Make your way upstairs, it's the first door on the left.

Sid: Thank you.

Sid walks over to the spiraling stair case and walks up each one of the iron steps. As Sid reaches the second floor he puts on his jacket.

_It's chilly up here._

Sid walks up to the first door on the right. He knocks gently. The door opens and Kate appears, wearing a Royal Blue dress but the first thing to catch Sid's eye was her blonde hair.

Kate: Oh, my. You look... decent today, Mr. Meyer.

Sid: And you look perfect, Ms. Bradley.

Kate: Charming. You wanna eat first?

Sid: What do you mean by first?

Kate: Find out.

Kate opens the door to let Sid inside. We all know what happens next...

* * *

Tuesday

2:35 pm

Sid and Kate walks down the street holding each other's hand.

Kate: Wanna rent a movie for tonight?

Sid: Sure.

Kate: What movie?

Sid: uh... you know I'm not good with quick decisions. Uh... you pick something for a change.

Kate: I'm not sure what you like.

Sid: I'll like whatever you pick. I'm flexible.

Kate: Okay.

Kate and Sid approach a Movie Rental store, just across the street is Sporting Goods Store.

Sid: Is it cool if I go to the Sporting Goods store. It's right across the street.

Kate: Sure thing. Meet me in the car when you're gone.

The Two let go of each other's hand and depart in two directions. Sid enters the Sporting Goods store. Sid walks down alley called "Track and Field". Sid walks down skimming across the rows of shoes and cleats. Suddenly, a shoe insert catches his eye. Sid walks up to the insert and holds it in his hand. He puts it back and looks for the same insert in size "9". After a minute of searching, Sid finds it. He walks back down the Alley to the cashier.

Sid: How much are these?

Cashier: $7.99 with tax it'll be... $8.71.

Sid's cell phone rings. He answers.

Kate: Hey babe. I'm in the car, call if you need me okay?

Sid: Okay.

Kate: (in the distance) hey... what... agh!

Kate's phone hangs up. Fear and worry overwhelm Sid. Sid quickly places a ten dollar bill on the table and runs out the door.

_Oh, shit. What was that? The car I gotta get to the car_

Sid runs down the street, nudging his way through people, pushing them out of the way if needed. Then, the world stops... 2 loud noises are heard... BANG... BANG. Sid's world falls apart. As time begins moving forward Sid makes it to where the car was parked. All he sees is a crowd of scattered people and Kate lying on the ground. With two gunshots in her body, on in the leg and the other in the side of the head. Sid runs up to Kate.

Sid: KATE!!! No!!!

Tears roll down Sid's eyes and they soon drop onto Kate's motionless body.


	2. The Virus

**The Virus **

* * *

Saturday

5:42 pm

0.000 in.

* * *

Derek Cage . He sits on his couch with his laptop on his lap. Playing a game where he clearly cheating. Derek screams into his Lap-top's Microphone.

Derek: Headshot! Get some...

As Derek continues to play, a knock is hears on his door. Derek quits out of his game and walks up to the door. He opens the door to reveal a girl who looks to be 25.

_Wow. She's hot. _

Derek: Hello there.

The girl says nothing.

Derek: Oh... uh. Welcome to Cage Website Designing HQ. I'm Designer Derek Cage... please come in.

The Girl steps into the apartment building. Derek walks over to a coffee table and grabs a clip board off the table. Derek walks back over to the young girl.

Derek: Please sign the form, thing.

She writes her name down.

_She writes left handed... weird, _

After signing the form, she hands it back to Derek. Derek reads the paper.

Derek: Thank you Miss... Julia Tobin. You don't talk much do you.

Julia: Not much to say.

Julia brushes her brunette hair away from her face. The awkward silence begins to grip the conversation .

Derek: So you need a drink or something.

Julia: I don't drink.

Derek: neither do I, I was just gonna get some water.

Julia: No Thanks.

Derek places the clipboard down.

Derek: You wanna get started?

Julia nods her head "yes". Derek walks over to his laptop and he opens it up. Julia fallows and waits.

Derek: You can sit down if you want.

Julia walks over to a chair and takes a seat. Derek looks over at Julia.

Derek: So what do you need?

Julia: On my website, every time I go on. It won't show.

Derek: Have you tried, virus scans?

Julia: Yep. Can you help out in anyway.

Derek: Yea. I'll see what I can do.

Derek opens up the website. The screen turns white.

_Error 404, we meet again. _

Derek types rapidly into the computer and runs an anti-virus scan. the screen goes black and then shows the web-page.

Derek: i think the Link was broken. Nothing uncommom, except for that...

Julia: What?

Derek points at the Anti-Virus report. One identifiable threat was found.

Derek: A virus, was sent to the site and must be linked to the viewers.

Derek looks at Julia for a good moment.

Julia: Who... who would do that?

Derek: Let me do a full report.

Derek types into his computer. Soon the Virus is identified.

Derek: The Virus' name is GO34R90D1#2I, that's a mouthful.

Julia: What does that mean?

Derek: Well, each virus can be traced back to the one who sent it. So, I'll find this guy and fix up the site, give me... 2 or 3 days.

Julia gets up.

Julia: Thank you, Mr. Cage.

Julia takes out a 20 dollar bill and leaves it on the table.

Derek: Anytime, Julia.

Derek notices the money on the table. Derek walks over to the table and pick up the money, as Juliet walks out the door, Derek stops her.

Derek: Julia!

Julia turns around and looks at Derek, right in the eyes. Derek hands her back the 20 dollar bill.

Derek: Only pay me, If i get the job done right.

Julia puts the dollar away in her coat pocket. Julia walks out the door.

_She's nice... and hot. I'll impress her, when i get this damn virus code, solved. _

Derek walks over to his computer and looks at the web-site's virus.


	3. The Writer

The Writer

* * *

Saturday 9:12 pm

0.14 in.

* * *

Seth Stern stared out of his window looking at the rain as it slowly dropped.

Damn it. I need an idea, there's a deadline due in 2 weeks, and I haven't done shit!

Seth walked over to his computer and began to think.

I need an idea for this new screenplay. Warner Brothers is gonna have me fired for this.

Seth googles... "Famous Events" Seth erases that. then he types "Famous Killing sprees." A list of multiple killings appears.

Jack the Ripper, The Zodiac, The .22 Cals. Nothing original... except...

Seth stares at a link hidden in the words... "The Origami Killer" Seth clicks on the link and enters a site with a list of victims, suspect and motives.

This is a gold mine! I gotta write something about this.

Seth begins to read.

The ritual: an Origami placed in the hand, orchid on the chest. Suspects: Carter Blake, Gordi Kramer, Scott Shelby, Ethan Mars and Nathaniel Flynn. The Motive: UNKNOWN

Seth happily hits the desk, his computer is on. His TV remote falls on the floor and turns on the channel 11 News. Starring Glenn Sanders

Glenn: Our top story this evening. The body of young Harrison Kellogg has been found after being declared missing 3 days ago. An origami figure was found in the hand of the young boy and a flower was placed on his chest.

No fuckin' way!

Seth compares the webpage to the police report.

It's happening, again. I don't believe it.

Seth turns off his computer.

If I wanna write good story. I'm gonna have to live it.

Seth grabs his coat and walks out the door. As soon as he tries to reach the door knobs, his hands tighten. He starts to breath heavy and his chest begins to feel like its collapsing.

Shit!

Seth looks over at a candy bar on his table. Seth walks about 4 steps before collapsing. Seth lies on the floor in pain. He crawls over to his desk which seemed like an eternity to get to. Seth reaches his hand up and grabs the candy bar. Seth takes a bite out of it. Slowly his pain goes away. He is able to get up.

Hypoglycemia, a pain in the...

Seth then walks over to the door with the candy bar in his pocket.


	4. The Phantom

The Phantom

* * *

Sunday 1:27 am

0.43 in.

* * *

Sid Meyer was torn apart after Kate's death. for about a year he withdrew from any family related activity. Now he lays in his bed... asleep. As Sid begins to drift off into a sleep, he hears a loud... THUMP! And another... THUMP!!

_I could've sworn that I heard a noise._

Sid quietly gets up and walks over to his closed door. Sid slowly opens the door to the apartment's hallway. As he peers down the hallway, a large dark figure walks up the stair.

_Just close the door... it won't notice._

Sid tries to close the door slowly but he closed it too fast and it slams shut. The figure looks down at Sid's apartment and chases after Sid.

_Ah Shit!_

Sid runs over to his closet and grabs a baseball bat. The figure kicks down the door and enters Sid s apartment. Sid screams as he whacks the figure in the stomach. The figure jolts backwards out of the room. Sid walks over to see what the figure's doing. Astounded. he sees the figure pull out a gun.

_Ah, fuck_!

Sid gets behind cover and waits for the figure to walk up to the door. When the figure does. Sid whacks the gun out of his hand. Sid drops the baseball bat and runs over to the gun. The figure grabs Sid's foot, making Sid fall to the ground. Sid uses his other leg to kick the figure in the face. The figure lets go and Sid crawls over and reaches for the gun. Sid grabs the gun and points it at the figure.

Sid: Don't move. Don't freakin' move.

The figure gets up and takes of his large coat. revealing several bombs strapped to his chest.

Sid: Holy Shit!

Sid looks at the trigger in the man's hand. Sid has no choice but to jump out of the window in his room. Sid barges through the window as his apartment building explodes.

_Remember training, fall on your feet knees, bent, and roll._

Sid lands on another building's rooftop perfectly fine. Sid looks over at the apartment building as it burns. Sid walks away from the fire.


	5. The Note

The Note

__________

Sunday

9:30 am

1.06 in.

__________

The rain begins to die down. Soon, the clouds roll away and the sun comes out. Derek Cage is on his laptop (as usual). Only this time he is working hard to solve the puzzle in the virus.

_I tried uninstalling it. Norton security's doing everything. I can't figure this out. Now, I'm just stalling!_

Derek stares at the virus' name and thinks...

_Stalling. Oh! That's it! I need to install the virus!_

Derek makes sure that all of his computer security is running. Derek moves his cursor over to the virus and clicks "Install". The virus emerges from the file. Shortly after, the anti-virus stops the computer from dying. All the files in the virus are shown.

_Okay, that worked... let's see what this virus was hiding. One torrent, Two text files and Three jpegs._

Derek clicked on the picture files. There 3 pictures are revealed. One is a picture of an Army Ranger, one of a large private detective, with brown hair, hazel eyes and a pug-like face. The final picture is one of Julia.

_No way. No god damn way! This is, freakin' awesome!_

Derek clicks on the Torrent.

_This is just a pirated movie..._

Derek then clicks on the txt file. One file pops up and reads... "Origami, Redemption, Carnaby, Shelby, Mars, Paige, Jayden, Max, DAD… DAD… DAD……."

_This looks like a bunch of junk files._

Derek clicks on the final .txt file and reads it. "The Brass Lantern, Sunday 7:30 PM"

_Now that is creepy. _

Derek's cell phone rings. So he reaches into his pocket and answers it.

Derek: Hello?

Julia is on the other side.

Julia: Hi there, Derek. I was wondering how the website problem was going.

Derek: Yea, it's looking good. I found some, uh, stuff that looks like it could help this, out. Look, it would be great if we could talk about this in person.

Julia: Okay sure. As long as it's before seven.

Derek: Wait! Wh- What's going on a seven?

Julia: My friend Sarah's having dinner there with her boyfriend, she invited me to come.

Derek stares, frightened. He's staring into the nothingness of his apartment, but the fear is so strong, it could seep out of his eyes.

Derek: …uh…mm…hum…

Julia: Derek, are you still there?

Derek: Julia… for your own safety. Do NOT go to the Brass Lantern.

Julia: Very funny Derek, now-

Derek: I'm not kidding, this is kind of hard to explain but… do not go there. Promise?

Julia: Unless I get a real reason, I'm not making any promises.

Derek: …in… In the virus there was a note and a picture. The picture was of you and the note read… "Brass Lantern, 7:30 PM". I'm nervous for you… not to jump to conclusions, but… you could get hurt.

Julia: That's… scary…

Derek: I know. So, promise?

Julia: I promise. Can I tell Sarah?

Derek: sure, just… try to lie, your way out of it.

Julia: Okay then. Bye…

Derek: Okay. Be safe,

The phone hangs up and Derek slightly relieved but still nervous as hell.

_I'm just as scared… as Julia…_


	6. The Hotel

The Hotel

____________

Sunday

3:20 pm

1.06 in.

____________

Sid Meyer is sitting down in a velvet red leather chair. He sits as tall as a totem pole but, as sad as a weeping willow.

_A freakin' Psychopath tries to kill me and now. I'm in goddamn hotel. I need some air…_

Sid gets up off his chair and walks over calmly to the door. Before he could reach for the door knob, the phone rings.

_I'm not in the mood to talk…_

Sid leaves his hotel room and enters a long, seemingly endless hallway. For some strange reason, Sid's cell-phone rings. Sid reaches into his pocket full of quarters and pulls out his cell phone.

Sid: Hello…

A strange and mysterious voice is on the other side of the line.

???: Hello, Sid Meyer, Age 29.

Sid: Who is this?

???: Why would I tell you my name. That would take away all the fun.

Sid: Listen, I—

???: Quiet. In your hotel room, look in the closet nest to the leather chair you've been sitting in for 2 hours. Look to your left and you'll a box. I'll give you more instructions from there.

Sid: Listen to me you ugly ass mot-

???: You always wanted to protect people. If you refuse to comply people will die. Do you see the girl by the vending machine?

Sid turns his eyes and looks at a girl staring at the vending machine.

Sid: yea…

???: Would you like to see the vending machine exploded sending glass shards to her body?

Sid: This is bullshit.

???: Tell the girl to move away from the machine. You have 20 seconds.

Sid looks at the girl. Sid jogs down the hall to the girl.

Sid: Hey. Hey! Girl! Stay away from the vending machine!!

The girl looks at Sid as if her were crazy.

???: Ten Seconds…

Sid: There's a bomb! Go!

The girl ignores Sid even more.

???: 5, 4, 3…

Sid: Shit!

Sid runs and grabs the girl's wrist yanking her away from the machine.

???: 2, 1.

Sid stares at the machine… nothing happens. The girl runs away from Sid. Sid brings the telephone up to his ear.

???: Did you see how scared you were. Did you see how much you cared for a stranger? You would have saved her life. Now… go find the box.

Sid: Why me, why out of all the people in the world, me?

???: Because, you have a reason to find me.

Sid: What is that?

???: Because Sid. I murdered Kate last year.

Sid: You bastard! I'll kill you!!

???: I'll see if you can live up to your words, Sid.

The phone hangs up. Sid breathes heavily. BOOM! The vending machine explodes causing glass to fly everywhere. The smell of burning bubblegum and smoke soon attracts the attention of others. Sid runs into his room and locks the door. He tries to calm down… breathing slowly…

_Oh my god… oh my god… this is crazy. Too crazy_

Sid walks over to the closet the person was talking about and opens the door.

_What am I doing? This is crazy. Wait… I can't stop now._

Sid looks over to the left and finds a box. Sid reaches out his hands and takes the box. He walks over to the coffee table and opens the box. Inside are 5 keys, A Cell Phone and a letter. Sid takes the letter and reads it. It reads

"Each of the keys opens a door in your hotel wing. They are numbered, one to five. Each Room is a challenge you must face in order to save the lives of strangers. Every challenged that's completed correctly, will give you letters in my name. The cell phone will organize the letters. Don't fail me…"

Sid takes two, slow… breaths.

_I've failed Kate once; I'm not letting this asshole get away!_

Sid grabs the key to his first challenge and leaves his room.

_Room 305._

Sid realizes that room 205 was right in front of his room. Sid opens the door with the key and closes the door behind him. He enters a dark, room with all the walls painted black. In the center of the room he sees a black origami bat. Sid picks the little paper bat of the ground and opens it. It reads "Brass Lantern 7:15 PM, tonight. Don't be late…"

_For Kate… This Son of a Bitch is gonna pay! For everything!_


	7. The Wasteland

The Wasteland

_____________

Sunday

5:02 pm

1.09 in.

_____________

The rain started to slowly fall down from the sky. Seth Stern is on the wasteland where the boy was killed… or found dead.

_This stupid rain. I hate the rain._

Seth looks around the general area. He thinks of words to describe the setting.

_Ominous, murky, mystifying, suffering_.

Seth walks over to the area where the body was found. For some strange reason, a dark figure walks towards Seth. Seth turns around.

Seth: Hey, you look familiar for some reason.

The man says nothing in return.

Seth: Did I ever work with you? I could've sworn that I've seen your face before. Hey can you help me out for one second. I need you to act like your trying to kill me.

Seth lies down where the boy was found dead.

Seth: say, do you know anything about the origami killer?

???: It's as if… I knew too much.

Seth: That's good! How were his victims killed anyway?

???: They were drowned.

Seth: Oh, that's a disappointment. Were any of them stabbed or shot?

Seth lies on the ground acting dead. His eyes roll up. Suddently he notices a gold… object. Seth grabs the object.

A Money Clip, with the letter "G" on it.

Seth holds up the money clip to the man.

Seth: Hey, is this yours?

The man nods his head and takes the clip from Seth.

Seth: Wait, what were you doing all the way out here?

???: I come here from time to time… you were saying about the origami killer?

Seth: Yea… were any of his victim's shot or stabbed.

???: Let's find out…

The man pulls out a large letter opener and stabs Seth, brutally through his neck. The man watches as Seth suffers and bleeds. Seth grabs his neck and blood pours all over his hand. The man rips the letter opener out of Seth's neck, killing Seth. The Man cleans the letter opener and places his coat over the body. Slowly, the man walks away from the murder…


	8. The Brass Lantern

The Brass Lantern

* * *

Sunday

7:15 pm

1.58 in.

* * *

Derek is sitting in his car, staking out the building.

_Something's gonna go down. I don't know what, but something's not right._

Someone knocks on the Window of Derek's car. Derek looks over and see the one person he'd least expect. Derek rolls down the window.

Derek: Julia? What are you doing here?

Julia: I'm helping out.

Julia opens the door to the passenger's seat and sits down.

Derek: Hold up! This is dangerous, man.

Julia: I doubt that my virus, error, thing, could possibly be causing all this trouble.

Derek: I got a bad-ish feeling about this.

Julia: Bad-ish?

Derek: Geniuses can make up their own words.

Julia: That's good-ish to know. I also invited Sarah over, is that okay?

Derek: You what?

A young 23 year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and her hair tied in a ponytail, enters the car from the backseat.

Julia: Hey Sarah!

Derek: Oh, my, god. This is called a stakeout for a reason. Now, observe.

Julia and Derek watch as a man walks into the restaurant.

--

The man walking inside is Sid Meyer. Sid's cell-phone rings in his pocket. Anxious and nervously, he answers.

???: Listen to my instructions. Go to a Table marked VIP. There, take the coat off of the chair and the bottle as well. Disguise yourself as a worker. When your there pour the bottle of poison on the food of a man named Carter Blake. He's at table 8. If you fail or refuse to accept. This restaurant will explode. Much like your apartment and the vending machine. You have… until 7:30 pm to complete the challenge.

Sid: Why does he have to die?

???: He's done terrible things to good people. Even though he's a cop.

Sid: That makes no sense.

???: Does it matter? Get the job done or say "bye bye" to everyone.

The phone hangs up on Sid.

_He's a bad man, Sid. You can do it. No. He's a police Officer. He's a symbol of good. …but all those people…_

Sid looks around at all of the people, having a good time. He's not. He feels like several tiny splinters are piercing him at different times. Sid walks over to the table and grabs the coat and bottle. The he enters the kitchen. All the banging of pots and pans were so loud.

_This sounds worse that Afghanistan_.

A very loud and small chef walks up to Sid.

Small Chef: You, get working on the table 8 & 9 orders. Add spice, boy.

Sid walks over to the plates of food on the countertop. He places the bottle on the counter top and thinks.

U_h… oh shit. He's a policeman, what could he have done wrong. Either way, someone's going to die. _

Sid looks up at one of the chefs.

Sid: Hey, uh, what time is it?

Chef: uh, 7:26.

_Oh crap! What should I do! What should I do!!_

Sid breathes in and slowly takes the bottle and gently pours it onto the dish.

I have to do it. For the good of all these people…

Sid takes the plate and brings it out into the restaurant's dining area. Sid walks over to table 8. The regrets of what he's going about to do, swallow him whole. Carter Blake is talking to his friends.

Carter Blake: So, this Nathaniel guy's gotta gun to my face and Jayden's not shootin' at 'em. I was thinkin' that I was goin' to die…

Sid places the food on the table. Carter can smell the aroma from the food.

Carter Blake: Wow, hey uh, waiter!

Sid walks back to Carter Blake. Carter Blake takes out a $5 dollar bill and hands it to the waiter.

Carter Blake: This is the best lookin' dish I've seen in my life. Take the tip.

Sid: I'd… rather… not……

Carter Blake: I insist. Take it.

Sid: I'm… sorry… but, I… can't… do… that…

Carter Blake: Alright then. Thanks for the Food. I'm gonna enjoy it.

Sid tries to hold back his tears.

Sid: you're… welcome……

Sid's eyes start to water so much that he has to walk out of the restaurant. His phone rings. Sid answers screaming.

Sid: I did your, fuckin' challenge. I hope you're happy.

???: Trust me, Sid. You did the right thing. I only want to help you.

Sid: You're helping no one! Now a Cop is dead. He was supposed to help us!

???: I'm done talking to you. 

The phone hangs up and a message is received. It reads:

__ __ R  __ __ __ __ __ __ __ R 

--

Back at the car…

Sarah: I see a person of interest.

Derek: That guy, who was screaming into his cell phone?

Sarah: That's the one.

Several screams and loud noises are heard in the restaurant.

Sarah gets out of the car and runs into the restaurant. Only to see a crowd of people surrounding one person, lying on the floor. Sarah nudges her way through the crowd to see Carter Blake on the ground, coughing up blood. His nose in bleeding and his eyes are very red.

Sarah: Carter!

Sarah runs up to Carter and holds his hand.

Carter Blake: Sarah… coughs I'm coughs so sorry. coughs

Sarah: You did the right thing. I forgive you.

Carter coughs up a lot of blood. His eyes start to blink a lot. Then they stop. His hand loses its grip and slides off Sarah's hand. Carter stops shaking, he stops suffering, and his eyes remain shut. Sarah begins to cry.

Derek and Julia run inside to see Sarah, crying over Carter's Body. Sarah doesn't say a word. She is as silent as a mouse, as still as a rock and as sad as a person can become. Her tears roll down her cheek onto the bloody hand of Carter Blake. All Sarah can do is cry until her heart stops beating.

---

To be continued…


End file.
